The present disclosure relates to the field of mobile terminal technologies, and more particularly to a method and a system for automatically saving an unknown number in a mobile phone.
As the most commonly used communication tool, mobile phones can greatly facilitate users to get in touch with others and establish a call. Cellphone communication generally has a display screen and has a Caller ID Display functionality when there is an incoming call. The so-called Caller ID Display functionality means that when user A calls user B, user B can receive a telephone number and other information of the caller, user A, sent by a switch, and the telephone number of user A will be shown on the display screen. If the telephone number is saved in an address book of user B, the information, such as the name of the user, A can also be displayed on the display screen. In this way, user B can know who is calling before answering the call. If the telephone number does not exist in the address book of user B, that is, the telephone number is an unknown number to the user B, the mobile terminal of user B will prompt the user to mark the number, and to select whether to save or not. Moreover, the user may not be able to save in time, which is highly dependent on the user, thereby bringing a large amount of work to the user. It is not very convenient to operate, and does not achieve humanization and intelligence.
At present, most mobile phones on market have a function of extracting the unknown number in a call record and saving it to the address book. However, this function requires the user to initiate the process. The entire process of saving the unknown number requires the user to perform manual operations. The whole process is cumbersome, and for people who have a lot of calls, the unknown number in a call list of the mobile phone may be more. If the user does not have time to save, and wants to save it later, it may not be able to save it because the user can't remember which number corresponds to which person. That is, it may be confused because there are multiple number records, so it cannot be saved correctly. Moreover, some important contact information may be deleted before it is saved, which brings great inconvenience to the user.